


Sirenic

by natelliotx6



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French Toast, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natelliotx6/pseuds/natelliotx6
Summary: gay (trademark pending)





	Sirenic

Two months. Two months since you started working with the Avengers; although the world didn’t know that. It was kind of your thing; stick to the shadows, get in and out of missions without being spotted. Although it wasn’t your intent to hide from the public eye, it didn’t really matter to you. 

**

6:00 AM training. God, you’d never get used to waking up that early. You didn’t think about much while you changed into a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra, and a crop top; just because it was a little colder than normal. Someone must’ve turned the air conditioning on a little colder than you were used to last night. On your way to go fill up your water bottle, you saw Wanda exit her room. Was it even possible to look that good in the morning? Your breath faltered, and it took a moment to fix your eyes back on the hallway ahead of you. The soft tapping of shoes behind you alerted you that she was walking behind you-- presumably heading to the kitchen as well. Would it be weird to look at her? No.. It wouldn’t be, right? After coming to a conclusion, you turned your head to look at the foxy woman behind your. Her eyes darted upwards to meet yours, and the smirk on her face quickly shifted into a small but friendly smile. 

“Good morning, Ms. [Y/L/N].” she purred, her accent manifesting in all the right syllables, forming a perfect sounding sentence that could make one melt.

“Hey Wanda,” you said, in your suddenly plain sounding voice. “I’ve never seen you up so early.” Was that a dumb thing to say? Oh god.

“I’ve got something planned for this morning.” she said, with her smile returning to her original impish smirk as she took a left into the gym. There was an entrance to the training area right near her room; she obviously didn’t take the long way just to say good morning.

**

With a full water bottle, you ambled over to the training mats. You were completely jaded from a lack in sleep, and a lack of motivation to workout so early. You perked up maybe quicker than you should have when you noticed that the redhead standing opposite from you was Wanda, rather than your typical sparring partner, Natasha. You turned in a circle, looking for Natasha, to see her scrolling through her phone and sipping a pre-workout smoothie, even though it looked like she had no intent to work out at all. 

“Hey, Natasha” you instantly said, “you ready?”

“Wanda’s taking over today.” she responded dryley, not looking up.

“Wha- ...But she has powers! How is that fair?” you asked in a pouty and unintentionally silly tone, while putting your hands up like a child would.

You heard a light and warm snicker from across the room.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” You turned to attach Wanda’s voice to her face, and looked into her challenging but non-aggressive gaze.

“Well what am I supposed to do? What if she goes all witch-y on me, huh? How am I supposed to block that?” You turned back to Natasha, waiting for an answer. She didn’t give you one. You were turning like a merry-go-round, in between Wanda and your uninterested trainer. 

“Fine, no powers.” Wanda’s voice caused you to turn back to her. You saw her put her hands up in a surrender, and watched as her cheeky smile grew the more that you looked at her. 

“Alright…” 

**

“Are you ready, малышка девушка?” Wanda beckoned, once you were both in position in the boxing ring style arena in the center of the training room. This comment caused Natasha to immediately look up. Their eyes connected and they shared a smug look from across the room. You looked at them both, confused. You had absolutely no idea what she said, but you liked the way it sounded; sliding off her tongue, like figure skate along freshly groomed ice.

“Yep, mhm, yeah, good to go.” You responded, suddenly feeling nervous. Not of getting hurt, but the intimidating dance that the two of you would soon partake in. It wasn’t even the fight that made you nervous. It was being around her, the Scarlet Witch. No, no, she didn’t scare you. She intimidated you. She made you feel weak, but in all the right ways. She made you so nervous that you couldn’t even pay attention to how dumb you sounded with that response.

**

You skittered around the edges of the arena, not wanting to throw the first punch. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see that Natasha’s attention was finally on the match in action. She looked as though she was planning the next moves of us both, with absolutely no need to. 

Your observations were shattered by a jeer from Sokovian. “Are you going to fight, [Y/N]? Or are you just going to run around making puppy dog eyes the whole time?” Well, now you wouldn’t dare show her your ‘puppy dog eyes.’ You were too scared to look up, and much less reply. You analyzed your situation; people normally react to a taunt, right? Well, not this time. You acted as though you were lunging for her, but quickly spun around her at the last minute. Your faultless plan didn’t work on Wanda Maximoff though. She anticipated it, but she didn’t strike. Not a punch or a leg sweep; just a brush of her hand against your lower back, exposed by the high-riding crop top. 

Your response was nothing but a shiver. She knew exactly what she was doing, and if you weren’t too naive to understand, you would’ve have even tried to fight it. Your observations continued while you and her continued to move in a whimsical rhythm that probably should’ve included more pain. You watched her; inspecting everything. You analyzed her fight pattern, and predicted her next strikes. You inspected the way that she moved. There where only two things that you couldn’t determine; how someone as perfect as that red-headed angel came to be on this Earth, or what she was thinking. 

Somehow, every time that you got to a critical part of your thinking, it was interrupted-- this time by Natasha. “You guys gonna wrap it up any time soon? The rest are already cooking breakfast.”

“Yeah, I’m about to win, d-don’t worry.” You said, trying to sound confident, but failing horribly. Both women laughed in a jeering way. You put on the face that some overly enthusiastic theatre kid would pull when they were insulted, drawing out another chuckle from them both. To switch it up a bit, maybe confuse your opponent, you decided to try some ‘spinny moves’ that Natasha had tried to teach you a gazillion times, but you could never quite master. More practice would’ve definitely paid off, because now you were on the ground, with a smirking Wanda Maximoff standing above you. You sighed, and let your head fall to the side, finally giving in. She stepped off, and Natasha and Wanda left the room. She didn’t even try to help you up, like a gentle-woman would. You pulled that funny face again, even with no one left to see it. 

**

The whole Avengers team almost never gathered when not in a crisis, but this was one of vary few times that it happened. Infact, this was the first time that it had ever happened since you joined the team. For no reason other than to eat Thor’s overcooked French toast, the whole team was at a large dining table. On either side of you were Natasha and Bucky, and directly across from you was that morning’s sparring partner. Everyone at the table was engulfed in their own little conversations, featuring no more than four people in each. And you were stuck right in the middle. You leaned your face onto your palm and looked at nothing in particular. Nothing else to do but think. Thinking was hard with nothing to think of-- so you decided just to think of nothing at all. 

You felt something upon you; but nothing tangible. Unslumping and lifting your head, your gaze met directly with Wanda’s. After holding that gaze for what felt like a lifetime, but wasn’t even a second, you looked away and felt a blush rise onto your cheeks. You moved your eyes back to her mousy gray eyes, which hadn’t moved from yours. You watched her sneer grow bigger as she realized the effect that her simple eye contact had effect on you. Her eyes were stronger than her powers.

** 

After what seemed like a ridiculously long time at the table, everyone left. They all cleaned up their plates, and put everything away. With no thought of where else to go, you just stayed in the kitchen. You just stood there, looking confused. You were confused. You didn’t even know what you were doing.

“What are you doing?” Wanda’s easily distinguishable, silky smooth voice asked from the other side of the kitchen.

“Oh, uhm, n-nothing, Wanda. Not doing anything. What are you doing?” you huffed out, in a panicky sort of way. Why were you panicking? That made you sound dumb. And now you were even more prone to panicking. 

“I’m not doing anything either,” her confidence rang through in her brazen tone. She smiled and gave a light chuckle before continuing, “Why are you acting like that? Got something to hide?”

“No…” you gave a faint, and obviously fake laugh, “I just get like this when I’m nervous, sometimes.” You spoke slowly, making sure not to stutter and embarrass yourself any more than you already did.

“Why are you nervous?”

“Oh, no reason, really.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Wanda stepped closer and closer with every response, and the clicks of her heels over the kitchen tiles just intimidated you more. She could sense your lie.

Four feet away. Three feet away. Two feet away.

“Do I make you nervous?” she asked in a sirenic tone, looking to your eyes. And for the third time that day, you were too scared to meet hers. 

“I mean, I don’t really know, I guess so, but I don’t know… I guess. I don’t know.” you stammered. With every word, you dug yourself in deeper and deeper into a hole that you knew you couldn’t get out of without admitting your feelings.

“I think…” she started off slow, raising her pitch in a questioning tone, “I do make you nervous.”

“I-”

“The good kind or the bad kind?” 

“What? No, you don-” Your false claim was interrupted by a scoff from the Scarlet Witch.

“The good kind…” her heels clicked four more times. “Or the bad kind?” She asked, in a menacing yet melodic tone. 

“Answer the question, Darling…” One more click. There was warmth along your back, and hands on your hips that you didn’t notice for a few seconds.

Just as you mustered up the courage to sputter out another sentence, Wanda brushed your hair aside and placed a small kiss right on the corner of your jaw. The breath that you had summoned for your single nervous sentence was suddenly gone in a small gasp.

“Use your words, baby-doll.” The taller woman whispered into your ear, her accent rolling off each letter.

“The, the good kind.” you finally managed to puff out. Another kiss, this time on your neck. She held on a bit longer to this one than the first. Your legs quivered the smallest amount.

“Now that’s what I like to hear.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they had seks
> 
>  
> 
> dsbfhjsafdshfdbsajchdsabkfs
> 
> no but fr fr this is my first ever piece and im illiterate, i know. drop suggestions in the comments if u wanna lemme know how to write :))


End file.
